chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Knowledge
The following are changes to the Knowledge skill from its listing in Paizo material. New Subskills Originally introduced by Dreamscarred Press' Path of War, Knowledge (Martial) has a few new uses in Chaos Dreams, in addition to being added to the class skills of many existing and new classes. Knowledge (Martial) can be used to identify Troop creatures, as well as identifying combat feats being used, identify extraordinary special attacks, or finding tactical weaknesses in encounters. Knowledge (Martial) is a class skill for Aegides, Agents, Antipaladins, Cavaliers , Fighters, Gunslingers, Inquisitors, Paladins, Psychic Warriors, Rangers, Samurai, Soulknives and Tacticians. Knowledge (Local) has been renamed to Knowledge (World) to better reflect its applications. Additionally, characters begin play with Regional Focus in their home region as a bonus feat. Uses Monter Lore (called Creature Lore in CD) retains its DCs from its listing in Paizo material, but uses new subskills in CD, as listed in Table 1 — Creature Lore Subskills. A creature's subtypes, noted in the table with S<, supersede its type. For instance, you would need to make a Knowledge (Arcana) check to identify an Alvae, because even though they are Humanoids, they have the Fae subtype. If a creature has multiple subtypes that would each call for different categories of knowledge, you may identify them with any applicable field of study. *'Retry' No, but if you fail to know beforehand about a specific racial trait or monster ability you may still attempt to identify them using Identify Ability. Modifiers #'Farworlder' Without the Farworld Studies or Farworld Visionary feats, the DC of a Knowledge check to identify a Farworlder is double what it would normally be. #'Psionic' Knowledge (Psionics) can only be used to identify creatures for whom the Psionic subtype is part of their standard racial traits or description. For instance, you could not use Knowledge (Psionics) to identify a Human with levels in Wilder, because they gained the Psionic subtype from their class levels. However, you could use Knowledge (Psionics) to identify a Selat, because they are naturally psionic creatures. #'Humanoid' Humanoids that typically originate from Prime Material can be identified with Knowledge (World). However, if they are typically of extraplanar origin, they must be identified with Knowledge (Planes). You may use Knowledge to identify a creature's culture. *'Action' Usually none. *'Retry' No. *'Check' The DC of such a check is determined by your degree of experience with it. Modifiers #'Shared Cultures' If you are a member of the culture you are attempting to identify, the DC is always 5. This overrides the culture's origins and status. *'Disguise '''If the creature is attempting to mimic another culture as part of a disguise, your Knowledge check is also opposed by the result of its Disguise check. If you succeed both against the ordinary DC and their Disguise check but are otherwise unaware of the disguise, you may immediately make a Perception check against it, gaining a circumstance bonus equal to the amount you beat their Disguise check by. If you do not identify their disguise, you dismiss any oddities as gaps in your knowledge. You can use Knowledge to identify a class feature, feat, skill unlock, racial trait, or monster ability. You must observe the ability being used (or be given a detailed description of it), and it must have a distinguishable effect. For instance, Cleave is a clear deviation in technique from other attacks, while Skill Focus merely makes you better at something you could otherwise achieve. Success reveals a description of the ability, as well as its origin in the case of non-feats. Initiating, inventing, manifesting, and spellcasting are class features and can be identified with this use of Knowledge (but not the details of a martial maneuver, part, power, or spell itself). *'Action''' Usually none. *'Retry' No. *'Check' The DC of a check to Identify Ability varies, as listed on Table 5 — Identify Ability DCs. Modifiers *'Farworlder' Without either the Farworld Studies or Farworld Visionary feat, the DC of a Knowledge check to identify the monster ability of a Farworlder is double what it would normally be. Notes and References Category:Skills